Sokka's Second Coming
by AMMO121
Summary: The Avatar isn't the only one that can be reborn. After he's killed Sokka get's another shot at living but this time he's born to a completly different nation. Oh, and he just so happens to be Zoku's son.
1. Before

**Before:**

"I still can't believe that you're just going to choose some random lady to knock up with your kid." Zuko doesn't even blink at Sokka's poor chose in wording. After so much time spent around the younger teen he's grown accustomed to the fact that the water tribe worrier speaking his mind. Even if his way of speaking can be quite... crude at times.

"It has been done before and will happen again in future generations," His voice is clear and loud as they make their way to the main hall, not that Sokka was expecting anything less of a Fire Lord. "Plus, we don't just pick a random woman from just any house hold. She will be narrow down from hundreds of noble families biased off of anything from past family health to the strength of the fire benders in past generations."

Sokka let out a low whistle then patted the scared 19 year old on the back. He would hate to have to go through all that work just to find one girl. But he guesses that knowing some of that is kind of necessary to bring the next Fire lord into this world.

You can't go having a Fire Lord that can't bend fire now can you?

Sokka lets the subject drop as they turned the last corner to their destination.

They had a party to attend and people to charm.

* * *

_The sound of an arrow being released echoed in their ears; something slams into Zuko. _

_Screams filled the air, someone had tried to shot the Fire lord. _

_Zuko's kneeling on the ground, there's blood pooling around him._

_When Aang finally breaks away from the panicked crowed; the sight that greats him is not the one that he had expected. But it pains him all the more._

_It was not Fire Lord Zuko that took an arrow to the heart that day; no, it was Sokka of the water tribe. _

_The arrow went straight through his heart, he never had a chance._

_Sokka was dead._

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I know. That was very lazy of me but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. I just wanted to set the mood!

Oh, and this chapter was unbetaed because I'm an inpatient little fucker.

The more reviews the faster the update!


	2. 2 Months

**Age 2 months:**

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_It is to my greatest pleasure that inform you of the birth of my son, Sokka. I don't believe that I have to tell you why I have named him that and I hope that his name sake would approve of it._

_It was quite the surprise, for Chuka – the women that has agreed to bare my heir - went into labor while abroad in the South Pole. After a grueling ten hours of labor Sokka was brought into this world. And if I might say shares a striking resembles to our old friend and smile just as much._

_The point in my writing you this is that I would be honored for you to be the godfather of my son._

_Come to the Fire Nation as you're able._

_Sincerely,_

_Fire Lord Zuko._

* * *

Aang arrived a little before noon, excited and bouncing off the walls. He had flown almost none stop since he reserved the news, and both him and Apa were ready for a break. He would have dropped by know if he were any other man and he was not so eager. It was only a week ago that he reserved a letter informing him that he was going to be a godfather! Zuko's son had finally decided to visit the world of the living and at the most surprising of times!

He decided not to think about how the prince was born exactly one year after his best friend's death.

This was a time for excitement and new life not mourning and memories.

So the sixteen year old avatar made his way up the steps of the Fire Nation palace with a bounce in his step.

It was time to meet his godson.

If there was one thing that Aang would never get used to, it was the shear respect that people seem to harbor for him. He was so used to keeping a low profile or living somewhere where he was like every other kid that he just didn't recognized to such an extent.

So he chose to ignore the eyes and bows of the random servants or Nobleman while he made his way to the royal nursery. He was told that that's where he could find both people he was searching for.

Aang turned one last corner and gave a bright smile when he spotted the door that he was looking for. He sped his steps up slightly and with a deep breath and light soul he opened the door.

Now Aang had seen many different expressions pass over his friends face over the years, ones of sadness and grief and those of gratitude and relief. But never had he seen one so raw with pride and happiness. And for a moment all he could do was stand there and watch his Zuko as he leaned over his son's crib.

It took a moment but the older boy finally lifted his head to greet him.

"Hello Aang, how would you like to hold your godson?"

* * *

It was such a Sokka thing to do and it made Aang want to cry.

Only Sokka could get himself reborn as the prince of the Fire Nation just because he can.

"Are you OK Aang?" The Fire Lords voice broke through his musing and he was brought back to reality with a start. It was only then did he realize that a tear had made its way down his face. He nodded his head and looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms, and beautiful he was. Everything from his nose to his smile was perfect, and familiar. Every last thing about the baby in his arms, even down to the feel of his soul, was painfully and eye opening familiar. Everything but his eyes; one was the passionate gold of the fire nation and, the other was the stunning blue of the water tribes.

"You said that you named him Sokka?" We words seamed to startle both of them but Zoku quickly recovered.

"When I first laid eyes on him I could not dream of naming him anything else." Was said in a whisper as to not disturb the newborn in the bald teen's arms.

"I can see why."

"It's fitting isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sokka is perfect."

_Sokka, what are up to? _

* * *

**So I have a little dilemma that I need help with. **

**Do you guts mind if I have Sokka be able to bend two elements? **

**My wonderful beta said that she thinks it would be a little crackish and that's not the feel I wanted for my story. So what do you guys think? And if not then what is it, Water or Fire?**

**Oh and would you guys rather have shorter chapters and quicker updates or longer chapters and slower updates?**

**Thanks a million times for the reviews and love that this has gotten! ^^ Till next time! **


	3. Year One

**One Year:**

Zuko loves his son more than all the gold in the world, but sometimes he feels like banging his head on a wall. It seemed as if the prince does this just to mess with him.

They had been in the middle of a meeting with several lords from the different nations when it happened. This meeting was of the upmost importance and could make or break quite a few trade agreements and was to be undisturbed.

Know before you start to wonder why a toddler was in the meeting in the first place, just remember, the young Prince was still very young and the Fire Lord was known for being overprotective. The rumor was that the first wet nurse had really been an assassin that was hired by a noble fire nation family with a grudge. But you should never believe the words that are whispered between maids, even if the _may_ hold an element of truth.

But that's beside the point; all that mattered was that Prince Sokka was in fact present at this important meeting.

And he was hungry.

The problem with this was that his Papa (because the man in his dreams, the one always covered in fur, was Dad) was too busy talking to a bunch of old farts and he wasn't paying him a second thought. So now he had to find a way to get to his bottle, the very same one that was sitting on the long table in front of his Papa.

The life of a toddler was tuff.

It was only after several minutes of thinking that he came to a crossroad. He could try crying at the top of his lungs, but the last time he did that Papa only stuck his binky in his mouth and went back to his snooze fest. So it came down to taxing choice of getting it himself. The only real problem with that was that the table was much too tall for his arms to reach if he crawled, and so it came down to one option.

He'll just have to walk.

It was a lot easier then he thought it would be.

He quickly found that standing on top of his pillow would take more skill then he processed, so he crawled off the red fabric with a small amount of difficulty and onto the cold tile floor. The chill, smooth tile was not even close to the comfort of his play pillow, but people adapt harsh conditions if they're going to achieve their goals.

And so he was finally ready to start part one of his brilliant plan, and that included actually _standing_. He had to push himself up and put his arms out to keep his balance or he would surly meet his early demise from falling from such heights. The first step almost sent him falling on his face and the second wasn't much better. It was only on his third step that he finally got some sort of rhythm going and he aimed in the direction of his target with the focused of a true solder. He was so focused on the task on hand that he didn't even hear the gasp that came from one of the new chairman – an elderly women dressed in fine clothing and a calm smile – and the fact that Papa's voice had trailed off.

Sokka takes a few more steps and it's only then, when the room goes completely silent that the one year old notices something is not right.

He stops his movements and looks up to see why all noise had ceased to be when he saw the awe stricken look on Papa's face. Zoku's face quickly turns to panic when the toddler stops his movement wondering if maybe all the attention would cause him to stop all together. But as would soon become the norm, Sokka proves him wrong.

The young prince's eyes move from his father and to his target and he takes another step in that direction. Sokka's pillow had not been that far from the table in the first place and even with his small and wobbly steps it only took a moment to get to the table. When he gets close enough he brings his arms up and leans on the wooden surface a feeling of relief. No wonder he never tried that before, it's exhausting.

But finally all his hard work has paid off and his prize was within his reach.

That was till the Fire Lord picked him up and into his arms and away from his much needed food.

OK, time for plan B.

The scream that tore from his throat had more than a few of the council members and visitors to cover their ears. The Fire Lord tries to sooth him by rubbing his back and humming to him but it did little to silence him. He reached out desperately for his bottle with tears in his eyes and hoped that his Papa would finally get a clue. It seemed that Zoku finally connected the dots and leaned down and picked up his milk. The fire bender straitened with a small smile and a sigh and brought the bottle to his son's mouth in hopes that it would settle him down. Unsurprisingly, it worked wonders.

And with another sigh he turned to his audience and was internally relieved that only a few of them looked offended by the abrupt disturbance.

"If you'll excuse me," He nodded to his assistant and made his way out of the room with every attention to put his son away for a nap. "I'll only be a moment."

The door shut with a loud echoed thud behind him.


End file.
